At least at the over-the-counter retail level, product labeling is a necessary function of commerce. When labeling a product, it is mandatory that labeling be achieved in a way that the sales person is able to ascertain the product price, either visually or by using Universal Product Code (UPC) bars and appropriate bar "reading" equipment. Typically, computerized equipment capable of reading UPC bars also automatically adjusts inventory so that store personnel can quickly be apprised of the remaining stock, if any. And, preferably, it is also helpful if the label explains how to use the product. But many product labels bear no instruction for use.
One problem associated with certain types of product labeling includes defacing of a product surface as a result of the means, e.g., high-bond adhesive, used to attach the label. Product defacing associated with labeling can be avoided through the use of a low-bond adhesive that allows for easy removal. Although the use of such easily removable labels overcomes problems dealing with product appearance, it creates a new problem in that such labels can be easily and surreptitiously changed using a label from another product. Such changing of labels is known as "price swapping" and is undertaken by unscrupulous purchasers for the purpose of obtaining a lower price.
Another problem that arises in the labeling of certain products involves the need to include (or at least the desirability of including) operating instructions on the label. Certain products are packaged in a manner that does not allow for the inclusion of an operating manual or instruction sheet. Or the manufacturer simply elects to forego the expense (and resulting cost to the consumer) of elaborate packages containing instruction sheets or the like. When no packaging is included with the product and when operating instructions are desirable, the historic practice has been to apply an adhesive instructional label to the product outer surface. But such instructional labeling is attended by one of the disadvantages noted above, defacing or price-swapping, depending upon whether the label is permanent or readily removed.
An improved method and display card for labeling products that overcomes shortcomings associated with current product labeling would be a distinct advance in the art.